Saving Them Both
by pondbytheriver
Summary: This is my first fan fiction so please be nice. A girl named Amaya moves to Japan after a court case. She moves there with her mother and sisters. After a day she get's sucked into the Death Note world by a Shinigami called Yami. The Shinigami gives her a choice... Read to find out what it is.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter-

_Throughout my life I've learned a lot of things, but as we all know life will only let us remember the things we don't want to remember or that memories that aren't needed. But as you grow older you realise, those memories are the most important ones of all._

Mum says exerts like this is what I'll be reading in school in Japan. We also have to find the 'hidden' meaning. I suppose what this one is saying that even though you may not want those memories, they are the ones that will help mould you into who you are. Hmm, to me it sound like the explanation of my life.

You see whenever people try to become my friends they find me 'cold' or 'unwelcoming'. It's not really my fault, if I could I would forget the murder of my father right before my eyes. But unfortunately I can't, so I suppose everyone at my new school will have to put up with my coldness.

You see, after the trial of my father's killer my Mum decided to move to Japan to start a new. We all agreed (Me, and my younger sister Chiyoko 14, and Rie 4) to go, of course I was stuck teaching my siblings Japanese for the past 3 months.

So Mum found a housish place in the Kanto region of Japan. I'm actually really excited because that's where one of my favourite amines is based. Death Note.

"Hey Amaya, want to help me colour in the fairy princess." I look up to see which one said that, it was Rie.

"No thanks, I'm a bit busy right now." I reply.

"Aw, no fair. All you're doing is writing down what we have to do once we land in Japan. That's boring!" She whines.

"Someone has to do it, by the way, it look like you won't be able to do it very long. In fact you might want to start packing up, the plane's landing 10 minutes." I state.

"Oh, ok." She laughs.

I smile a little at her cuteness.

"Mum your suitcase is over there, you know that nice blue one you have." My other sister Chiyoko points out.

"Thankyou Chiyoko, has everyone got everything?" My mum asked.

"Yes." We all reply in unison.

"Ok then we should get going, we don't to miss the train." I say.

"Yeah, hey Mum will we have any furniture tonight, I mean it is our first day?" Chiyoko asks.

"Remember I said on the plane that the removalists and the home renovators sorted the house out last week. So everything is painted, tiled, carpeted and moved in already. Except for the stuff we have with us." Mum replied.

"Oh yeah. But what are we gonna do for food?" I swear, Chiyoko has a bank of never ending questions in her head.

"Wait didn't you just eat on the plane. You had the biggest meal they had to!" I say as we reach the train platform. Mum hands some money over and we get our tickets.

"Yeah, but I'm still hungry. I must be growing or something?" She says with a quizzical expression on her face.

I sigh and reach into my bag for some of my emergency bacon. "Here, have this. But don't say you're hungry after it because I don't have much left."

"Ugh! How do you eat all this bacon and still stay thin?" Chiyoko says.

"Can I have something to?" Rie asks.

1 year ago I made a mental note that she prefers tomatoes for some weird reason. But I keep some in my bag anyway, I reach in and get one out. "Here, you can have this."

"Thanks sissy." She says as the train comes in.

"We better get on now, we don't want to miss it." My mother says.

I'm currently fangirling on the inside (hey, emotionally cold people can fangirl to). My street looks just like Lights off Death Note. And it's around the same areas as Light's. Maybe I'll find some people cosplaying here because of the area.

The cab pulls up at my house, Mum hands the driver ¥2000 yen and we take all our stuff out. I look at my watch, 7:10pm, 5 minutes in front of schedule. We thank the driver as he drives off.

"Okay here it is, our new house. Rie your room is the first one down stairs, Chiyoko yours is the second. Amaya, yours is the one closest to the upstairs bathroom and everyone, the kitchen is the first room. Do you guys want to go in and see?" Mum says.

"Okay", "Sure", "Why not?"

Mum gets out the key and opens the door. Inside is in every way how I planned it. Warm neutral colours, this way no-one can feel sad. The colours are calming and soft.

"Wow, I really like it. Can I go see my room now?" Rie asks.

"Sure you can, you can as well Chiyoko and Amaya." Mum says smiling.

I take my 2 suitcases up the stairs (it isn't the easiest thing to do), and enter my room. Just like I planned. Everything is black, white, blue or tan. In other words, it's beautiful.

I decide to have and early night, I have been travelling for the past 12hrs. I go into the new bathroom take a shower and brush my teeth. I then go into my room and put pyjamas on. I turn off the light then got to my bed. I then drift off into a state of unconsciousness.


	2. I know, I'm Evil

_Amaya, Amaya. Don't be alarmed. When you wake up things will look a little different. I am the Shinigami Yami. I have transported you to the Death Note world on a few conditions, I will tell you them when you wake up. When you do wake up, don't freak out. You humans always do, the world will look 'anime' as you humans put it, and I will be hovering over your bad waiting for you. Just wake up soon. _

Okay that was a weird dream. I open my eyes and I'm about to scream at what is before me, but a cold hand covers my face.

"I said DON'T freak out. Are all humans this stupid?" The same voice asks.

The cold hand lets go of my mouth and I turn around to see the face of the voice. My eyes widen in fear but I don't scream. Hovering over my bead is a Shinigami. She is obviously a female. She is about 6ft tall and look like a skeleton with cracked dry skin all around her. She is wearing what looks to be all leather and has flames coming from her head that are probably standing in for hair.

"I, um, why, are. Why are you here?" I ask in a hushed tone.

"I have transported you into the Death Note world, isn't that a bit obvious. I mean everything looks all 'anime'." She says.

Actually now that I think about it, it is kind of obvious. I mean she looks like one of the Shinigami from it, and everything does look all anime.

"I'm actually surprised it went this well. Wait no you're missing an organ," my eyes widen in fear, "Don't worry it's only your appendix. Gosh, you human get so panicky sometimes, it's so funny." She laughs.

"Why did you bring me here, you're not just doing it because, are you Shinigami?" I ask.

"Please, call me Yami. And no I didn't bring you here 'just because', I am going to give you an option." Yami states.

"And what is that?" I inquire.

"You can change the story line however you want, but if you fail, the remainder of your life span is added to mine and you die. I have already made changing the story line easier for you by keeping your past, and making you and your family Light Yagami's neighbour. So what's it going to be, what are you going to change?" Yami asks

"I can change anything. Hmmm. Well I want to save both Light Yagami and L." I say.

"Didn't you hear me human? If you fail I get the remainder of your life span." Yami says laughing.

"Yeah, I heard you. I think that it should be simple enough. I just need to make sure Misa doesn't get too involved in the storey. Plus it's the only goal I think is challenging enough." I state.

"Very well human. There is some information I must tell you. You laptop and phone from your world are still existent and untraceable. Your Death Note manga's and anime discs are still around, and as you go through the storey you will be added in. So yes people will be reading about you. You might want to hide them though, we don't want anyone to think you can guess the future. You are not to tell anyone of our agreement. If you do I will kill you immediately. And you have keep L and Light alive for at least another 8 years. After your goal is complete you can choose to stay here or leave. Do we have a deal?" Yami asks.

"Yes we do. No if you excuse me I have to go and have breakfast." I say.

As I start walking, Yami says one more thing, "Light will get the Death Note today, you are not allowed to stop him. Oh and you start school tomorrow, so try to befriend him to help with your mission."

"Okay." I say with a little smile on my face.

….

I've decided today I will explore the Kanto region in Japan. Well actually Mum decided me and Chiyoko should do it together as a sister bonding day before we go to school.

"What should we do first Amaya?" Chiyoko asks.

I'm a bit surprised that they aren't affected by the animeness of everything. "I made sure that they got their memories wiped, this has always been their life." Yami said to me.

"Umm, well we should probably get our school uniform first, since we're starting school tomorrow. And then we'll see what happens from there." I say.

"Okay, but we have to do at least one fun thing today." She says smiling.

I check my watch, 9:00am. The bus comes in 15 minutes and it's a 10 minute walk.

"We better get going." I tell her.

…..

After what seems to be one of the longest bus rides of my life, and an even longer shopping trip to get school uniforms we are finally doing something 'fun'.

"Yay, Space land! I've never been to Space land before!" Chiyoko squeals.

I clutch my ears and reply, "Well you probably won't be able to again, do you know how damn expensive it is to get in there. And we'll be getting no food either, Mum only gave us ¥10900, that's just enough to get in and get the bus back home."

"Aw, so no ice-cream, or popcorn, or fairy floss…." The list goes on for another 5 minutes.

"Are you done yet?" I say in monotone.

"Yeah pretty much. Hey look the bus has stopped, let's get off."

I sigh as she skips down the aisle of the bus. I look at my watch. Ugh it's only 11:30am, I've got at least another 4 hours of this.

….

By 3pm it's all over. Yay. Chiyoko and I decide to go shopping groceries.

"Hey Amaya what do you want to buy, and don't just say bacon and strawberry milk because we both know how bad that is for you."

"Hey I eat raspberries to now, you know. Well um I don't know you the cook and everything. Um chicken and uh some vegetables, and fruits and breads. Oh and don't forget Rie's tomatoes, you know how grumpy she gets without them."

"Oh yeah. We also need some food for tomorrow don't we. Maybe we could get some pre-made ones…."

I zone out a bit and look to Yami, she is eyeing the oranges. "Can we get some of these?" She asks me.

"Hey Chiyoko," I say interrupting her, "can we get some oranges, I um want to try eating healthier."

"Yeah sure, just make sure your actually going to eat them."

"Don't worry, I will." I say with a smile on my face.

…...

It's around 5:30 when we arrive home and Mum is back from her first day at the police station.

"Hey Mum, we're home." Chiyoko says.

"Hi, oh I see you've the groceries and your school uniforms. You two were always so efficient." Mum says.

"How was your first day at work Mum?" I ask.

"Well a lot of the men there thought I wasn't capable of doing a 'mans' job, but Chief Yagami thinks I'll go just fine. And it turns out he's our neighbour." My Mum replies.

"Cool, does he have any children?" Chiyoko asks.

"Yes I think I remember him saying something about 2 children. One called Light who's around Amaya's age and one named Sayu around your age Chiyoko, and they go to the same school as you. What a coincidence."

"Mum I'm gonna go turn on the news okay." I say.

I know soon enough there's going to a broadcast about the preschool kid's being taken hostage, and that my sister is one of them. I was contemplating whether or not I should let her go this morning. I decided in the end that I should because when L says the suspect was Kira's first victim, I can tell Light that I idolize Kira for saving my sister. Therefor bringing me closer to him. I've decided to make a subtle approach in this. I will be a suspect for L, but not too much of a suspect, and I will gain Lights trust by confiding in him. I know, I'm evil.


	3. Together

"Mum you might want to come see this." I say.

"Okay, I'll be there in minute." She says.

"No, Mum come now. This really important."

"Okay."

When she arrives, I point to the screen she nearly faints. There on it is my sister preschool. It is the one that is being held hostage.

"Um, sweetie could you stay here with your sister, I'm going to go and see if I could help. I am a member of the police after all." She says.

She rushes out the door and gets going to scene. I know that in around 15 minutes Light will see this and kill the suspect. Everything is going according to plan.

I hear a knock at the door, I got to see who it is. It's Mrs Yagami.

"Hello dearie, is your mum home, I'm from next door." She asks me, I see Sayu standing behind her.

"No, she's gone to the preschool that's been taken hostage, my younger sister goes there. You can come in if you want." I answer.

"Oh that's just terrible, I hope she'll be okay. Oh and of course I'll come in." She says.

"Amaya, who's there?" Chiyoko asks.

"Just the neighbours," I tell her, I turn to Mrs Yagami, "Oh I don't think we have introduced ourselves yet. I am Amaya Takahashi and my sister who just appeared is Chiyoko. She's 14 and I'm 17. My Mother is Mitsuko and she is 41, and my younger sister Rie who is currently being held hostage is 4." I say all that with a smile on my face.

Mrs Yagami starts by saying, "Well I am Sachiko Yagami, My Husband is Soichiro Yagami, my son is 17 and his name is Light."

"And my name is Sayu and I'm 14." Sayu pipes in at the end.

"Well pleased to meet you. Hey I think Mum told us about you, she said that Sayu and I are going to the same school. And Light and Amaya are going to the same school." Chiyoko said.

"Really?" Sayu said suddenly looking a lot happier.

As they chatted away about trivial stuff like they kids there and the teachers, Mrs Yagami and I were talking about light.

"You see, at the moment Light is studying. But don't worry, you'll get to know him at school tomorrow. I could even ask him to walk you to school tomorrow. Would that help you?" Mrs Yagami asks.

"Yeah that would be quite helpful. Light must really like to study a lot to miss out on meeting his new neighbours." I stated.

"Oh yes. He's really into studying. He gets the top marks in his class. Say are you any good with school work?" She asks me.

I'm getting a bit uncomfortable but I answer any way, "Yes I used to get top marks in my school back in England, but we didn't have cram school or anything like that there."

"Oh that's a point, I better make sure light goes to cram school tonight. Come on Sayu say goodbye Chiyoko, by dearies. It was a pleasure meeting you."

Oh don't worry Mrs Yagami, the pleasures all mine.

…

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock. 7:30 am. Ugh. It was Yami's idea to get up early today to look my best for Light.

"Rise and shine Amaya, today you meet Light. Remember, for people like him first impressions count. So don't play dumb or cute. And don't treat him like you've just met the love of your life. Just act normal, and don't act so cold." Yami says.

"I am not cold, people just don't get me." I state.

"Whatever floats your boat Amaya."

"Buoyance." I reply while smirking.

…..

I go outside my door and Light is there waiting for me.

"I assume you are Light." I say.

"Be less cold." Yami hisses.

"Yes I am, you must be Amaya. Pretty name." He's says.

"Yes I am Amaya. Should we get walking I don't feel like being late on my first day of school."

"Yes, we probably should." He replies.

Well this is awkward. "So tell me something about yourself Light." I say.

"Like what?" he asks.

"Umm, well. What you want to be when you grow up, what you like to do in spare time. That sort of stuff."

"Well when I grow up I want to follow in my father's footsteps, you know, be a part of the police force. I like the idea of being a man of Justice. As for what I like to do in my spare time, I suppose I don't have much free time with all the studying I do. How about you?" He asks.

"Like you I want to be a part of the Justice system, you see my mother's also a part of the police force. In my spare time I like reading Manga's and watching Amines. I also like playing my piano and my double bass. I suppose I also like practice self-defence and compose music." I say.

"What, you don't even study?! How have you made it through school?!" He says louder than usual.

"Um well, I don't really need to study. I have photographic memory and an IQ of 187. This is all a result of a car crash. When I was 11 a car crashed into me. As well as breaking a few ribs I went into a coma. A few months later I woke out of it. My IQ went from being 167 to 187. Apparently the coma woke up a part of my brain that's dormant in most humans. It unlocked heaps of potential that I hadn't used. Thus really high IQ and photographic memory." I look over at Light. He looks completely dumbfounded.

"Hey, look, we've arrived." I say smiling.

…

After a day of out smarting Light and learning stuff I already know I was pretty tired. Light ended u walking me home and we got on to the subject of criminals.

"I think that this world is rotten, that we need to get rid of the bad things that are rotting it. Like criminals, you know what I mean." Light says.

Great he's going all Kira on me. "Yeah, I think some of them even deserve to die."

Light looks at me full of hope. "He's eating out of the palm of your hand." Yami laughs.

"Really?" Asks Light.

"Yeah. I mean at least murderers deserve to die. They have destroyed the lives of heaps of people. My father's murderer certainly destroyed mine." I say.

"Your father was murdered?" Light says full with pity.

"Yeah right in front of me a few years back. That's probably why I got so cold around people, because I didn't trust anyone." I tell him.

"You're not that cold, anyway, would you like to go somewhere with me this Saturday?" Light asks.

Yami laughs, "Like I said, he's eating out of the palm of your hand."

"Um well, I don't know. We just met each other and you're already asking me on a date?" I say, playing it innocent.

"Well, it's only to the movies. And plus it's not really a date, I'm just taking you to the movies." He tells me.

"Oh, okay then." I say, whoa this is too easy!

We go on talking about when and what we'll be watching. Then he drops me off at my house.

"See you Amaya." Light says to me.

"See you Light." I call back.

….

Light's Point of View.

This Amaya girl is probably one of the most interesting girls I've ever met, and she could be a supporter when I become widely known. She could be my queen and rule by my side. I smile to myself.

"Hi Light, back from school?" My mother asks.

"Yeah, hi Mum." I say.

"Did you help Amaya today?"

"Yeah, and we're going on a date this Saturday. I actually find her quite interesting." I say.

"That's nice. You're doing something other than studying for a change." She seems pleased.

"Yeah."

Now all I need to do I get her to like me back. Then we can rule this world together, King and Queen. Husband and Wife.


	4. Deductions'

**Disclaimer: Okay, so the past few chapters don't have a disclaimer (oops), so hope fully if I add this one in I won't get sued. Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. I only own Amaya, her family and Yami.**

…

Todays the day. The day Ryuk arrives. Yami told me I'd be able to see him. So I'm just going to pretend he's not there. It's going to be fun messing with Light's mind though. Whenever Ryuk says something I'm going to ask Light if he heard anything. Not just yet though. Maybe a week or so after he arrives.

It's quite late at the moment so Ryuk should be coming soon. I'm waiting near my window so I can hear Light scream. That part always made me laugh in the anime. To bad I won't be able to get a visual. Oh well.

I smile to myself; I see Ryuk's shadow going up to Light's house. So close, he's almost there. I then here a massive scream. I burst out into a fit of laughs.

Yami also laughing beside me says, "He is quite funny when he does that, it even made me laugh. And I don't laugh at funny things, I laugh when a stupid human like you is willing to give away their life span so easily!"

"Alright, now that that's over I should go to bed," I say with a yawn.

"Wait you only stayed up for that! Good riddance."

"Hmm. Hey Yami, if I'm in the Manga, when am I going to able to read it. I mean, I actually want to be able to remember it for the episodes I'm in," I ask.

"Well, I think there are certain times that the chapter isn't focusing on you, you're not a main character yet after all. I am probably able to tell you each day at what times you'll be able to read them, I'll just have to look into that." She replies.

"Hmm, cool. Well I'm off to bed. Night Yami."

"Good night Amaya." She says will biting through the skin of an orange.

…

"Hey Amaya, how's school going?" Chiyoko asks me.

"It's going okay… I suppose." I reply.

"You probably aren't making any friends like the last one you were at." She says poking her tongue out.

"Hey it's just the girls there are annoying. All they talk about I boys and clothes. Plus Lights my… friend?" I retort rather questioningly.

"Oh."

"Hey sissy, where's Daddy?" Rie asks me.

"Rie, I've already told you. He's dead." I say. I hate telling her that he's dead, but he get's really confused. If I were to say 'he's just in a long sleep', she'll ask 'when is he waking up?' I really don't get small children.

"Bu- but how. Daddy was a nice daddy. Why did he die?"

"Well there was another man an-" I was bout to continue but mum cut me off.

"That's enough about that, we have to get you guys to school and me to work. I have a big meeting today and I can't be late."

As I walk out the door I see Light. Good I want to mess with his head even more today.

Light's point of view

"Hey, Light!"

I turn around and see Amaya.

"Hey, who's that girly? Her hairs a beautiful colour. It reminds me of apples. Mm mm apples." Ryuk says.

I ignore the stupid Shinigami and reply "Hey Amaya, is it just me, or does your hair look even redder today?" I say. I hope she gets the hint.

"Thanks. I looked in the mirror today and thought of apples."

Wait, had she heard that. Naah, it was just a coincidence.

"Hey, we better get going." She says as Ryuk laughs in the background.

Amaya's POV

I know I said I was going to leave it till later, but it was just so tempting. And you should've seen his face. Priceless.

"So, Amaya. You still on for our- uh I mean going to the movies tomorrow?" Light says. Obviously almost saying our date.

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss 'The Girl who Leapt through Time' for anything." I actually was looking forward to it. After all, as well as jumping realities I also 'leapt' through time.

"I know, it's gonna be great."

"Hey Light, what are your views on the guy that they call Kira?" I ask.

"Oh, this is sure to stir him up." Yami says.

"Well, I think his intentions are good, but the way he goes about things is a bit drastic. What do you think about him?" He replies.

"Well, like you I think his methods are a bit drastic. But I suppose he is getting rid of the scum of the world. But I suppose in a sense he isn't getting rid of it." I say. I have already prepared a speech for this; it's quite good actually.

"What do you mean by that?" He asks sounding slightly irritated.

"Well. People aren't learning that murdering people is bad. They're learning that if they murder someone Kira will kill them with a heart attack."

"I suppose, that's true. But in time people will learn that it is a bad thing to do." He replies to my statement with slight anger in his voice.

"Yeah. But that is not going to stop me from finding him!" I say.

"What." Light says.

"Well, Kira killed my father's murderer. And although it's in the past now, the least I can do is be grateful. So I'm going to find him and thank him."

"And how's that going." Light says sarcastically.

"Well, from a lot of research. First I looked at whom he was killing. Not just the murderers themselves, but how their identities were shown to the world. It soon came clear that some of them were only made public in Japan. Therefor there is a great chance Kira is from Japan," I smile as I see Light gawk, "also criminals who's names were spelt incorrectly or were not shown or the ones who's pictures weren't shown have not been targeted. Which means Kira must need a name and face to kill. So his killing method could be stuff like drawing, writhing, saying the victim's name, or jut as simple as a thought. I also looked at the times of deaths. Most of his victims died in a very tight window on weekdays, with a wider window on weekends. With this said Kira could be someone employed only on weekdays, or a student."

I watch Light squirm for a little bit before he comes up with a predictable Light styled answer.

"Ah yes. But we still have no proof that this Kira actually exists. He is just a theory."

"I suppose you got me there Light." I say back. I leave him for a while to contemplate his thoughts.

Light's POV

Damn this girl's clever, but maybe I can use that to my advantage. But I don't want to use her to my advantage. Wait what am I thinking, it's all for the good of the new world, yes the new world. She'll understand then.

"Hey Light, she figured that out pretty quick. You might want to keep an eye on her." Ryuk says to me through fits of laughter.

I ignore the Shinigami as we approach the school.

Amaya POV

His reaction to that was even funnier. I'll have to mess with his mind even more often now.

"Hey, I saw you two walk to school today. Are you guys like an item now?" Some random girl says out of nowhere.

We just walk past like she didn't say anything. Me because I was ignoring her, and Light because he was probably in deep thought about my 'deductions'.

"Hey are you guys listening to me?"


	5. The Eye of the Beholder

**Hello readers, I'm actually quite surprised that I can say that (my last English teacher constantly put down my writing, for it was lacking creative thought). I would just like to tell you some character descriptions if you can spare a moment. Amaya is quite tall for a female and has short crimson red hair, and grey-blue eyes hidden by black thick-rimmed glasses. She is also more intelligent than L and Light, but she has gone a bit (cough, very, cough) insane because of it. She has a food obsession like L, but for her it's bacon, strawberry milk and guava. She hates sports and hasn't got a very high stamina, but her mum did teach her the basics of self-defence. She likes to wear black and other dark colours. Her younger sister Chiyoko is quite like Sayu, she doesn't have very high grades. But she is good at cooking and cleaning. She is a medium height and has long black hair and black eyes. Mitsuko (Amaya's mother) is tall but not as tall as Amaya, has black hair and dark brown eyes. She has above average intelligence, and has quite a high stamina and is good at self-defence. Rie (Amaya's younger sister) is 4. She is medium height for age and quite clever. She has red hair (from father) but not as red as Amaya's, she also has sky blue eyes. She really like dressing in kawaii outfits. I'm sure you don't need any more descriptions, especially that of Yami's appearance, and her personality is quite obvious.**

**Me: Any way Light has something to say.**

**Light: Pondy here doesn't own Death Note, all rights of Death Note go straight to the original owners, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. She only owns Yami, Amaya's family and Amaya, although soon she will be mine.**

**Me: Yeah, I suppose that'll have to do. But can you not call me Pondy? And I haven't decided yet if Amaya will be 'yours'. **

**Amaya: Yeah, I'm no-ones possession. If I knew I would be treated like this I would have just said 'I will meet Light and then go home', Humph.**

**Yami: Then why didn't you?**

**Amaya: I wanted a challenge.**

**Me: Okay, on with the storey now.**

…

**Amaya POV**

"See you tomorrow Light." I call as I walk into my house.

"See you, don't forget meet me at my house at 11am so we can get into town to watch it."

"Don't worry, if I did forget when would I be able to see the movie?" I reply.

"Okay, but if your not at my house by 11:10 I'm coming to get you."

I sigh as I hurriedly shut the door.

"Amaya, I looked into your theory about the manga, you have from now around 30minutes to look in your Death Note manga's and read anything from the other world using you laptop or phone." Yami says looking down at me.

I nod as I head upstairs to my room. Under my bed I remove a part of the carpet and the floor underneath it to get my death note manga's out. I pick up the first one and flip through the pages. I've been drawn really well for a minorish character, maybe I'm moving up in the ranks. I flip to one of the pages where they go inside my head, like they do with light and L. I'm pretty sure this is the scene from this morning.

"Wait is that you smiling there, it look's quite hilarious for a human smile." Yami comments while pointing.

Oh great, it's still the scene where they're in my head, except hey have me smiling menacingly and saying 'I wonder how he'll react to this one?' I put my head back and groan, and then I think of something.

"Hey Yami, what sort of character am I?" I ask.

"Well, you can use your laptop or phone to see what is going on in your world. So you can check it in the Death Not wiki. Of course, you won't have any information about the outcome or the journey you are taking. Just the character descriptions."

I decide to do that. I put the manga back, covered it with floorboard and carpet and put my bed back in place.

I log onto my laptop and get the Death Note wiki up. I then find me.

"It says here that I am a very troubled a deceiving character who knows that Light is Kira from the start. I don't tell anyone, but instead I decide to play mind games with him. It also says that although I do not have a Death Note, my Shinigami Yami, whom I've known since birth, has given me the ability to see Shinigami. This apparently also helps me play mind games with Light. After that it goes blank up until the stats. 10/10 intelligence, oh I'm more intelligent than L and Light. 3/10 social skills, that's sounds about right. Madness 9/10, well that's just fabulous. Well at least I'm not a 10/10 for that one. Oh well its almost time for L's broad cast and I haven't even practiced yet." I go over to my piano and start playing L's theme, just to help the mood a bit more.

…

I switch on the T.V just in time.

"We'd like to apologies for the interruption, as of now we are bringing you a live world wide broadcast from the Interpol's ICPO. We now take you live to the ICPO." The reporter says.

Finally, it's starting. The real fun begins now.

"I set up an international police task force, which includes all member nations. I am Lind. , otherwise known as L. Criminals around the world are being murdered by a serial killer, I consider this crime to be the most atrocious act in history, I will not rest until the person or persons responsible are brought justice. Kira I will hunt you down, I will find you. Kira I've got a pretty good idea of what your motivation might be, and I can guess what you hope to achieve. However, what you are doing right now is evil…"

Ah yes, that is the line I've been waiting for.

I can here Light yelling about being Justice in his room. I'm just sitting here waiting for 'L' to die.

As he collapses he grunts then hits the desk hard with his face. I guess that would of hurt, If he where still alive that is.

A few seconds pass before the real L appears, oh how I love old English writing. It makes this storey a lot more interesting.

"I had to test this just in case I never thought it would actually happen. Kira, it seems you can kill people without being there in person. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just witnessed it. Listen Kira, if you did just kill Lind. the man that you just saw die on television, I should tell you he was an inmate whose execution was scheduled for today. That was not me. The police arrested him in absolute secrecy so you wouldn't have heard about him on T.V or through the Internet. It appears that not even you have access to these types of criminals. But I assure you, L is real. I do exists. So now, try to kill me, come on kill me right now, do it. Come on Kira, kill me. What's the matter, can't you do it. Well Kira, it seems that you can't kill me after all, so there are some people that you can't kill. You've given me a useful hint. Let me return the favour, I tell you something that you might find interesting, although his was announced as a world wide broadcast, the truth is, we are only broadcasting in the Kanto region of Japan. I had planned to broadcast this message around the world until we found you, but it looks like that won't be necessary. I now know where you are. The police treated your first killing as an unrelated incident, but in actuality your first victim was a suspect in Shinjuku, out of all the criminals that have recently been dying f heart attacks, this ones crimes were by far the least serious. Further more this was only ever reported inside Japan. I used that information to deduce this much. You are in Japan, and your first victim was little more than an experiment. Which means you haven't been killing for very long. We decided to broadcast in Kanto first because of its large population, and luckily, we found you. To be completely honest with you, I never expected things to go this well. But, it won't be to long now until I am able to sentence you, to death. Naturally I am very interested into how you are able to commit these murders without being present, but I don't mind waiting a little bit longer, you can answer all my questions when I catch you. Lets meet again soon, Kira."

By the end I was rolling around on the floor laughing.

"Oh God that was funny!" I say while wiping a tear from my eyes.

I got up and heard Light yelling next door.

At this point, both l and Light will be saying something about being Justice. So I decide to add my own part in case I get it in the Manga.

" Like beauty, justice is in the eye of the beholder. I Wonder who will win, L or Light."

…

I look at the clock in my room. 8am, perfect, I have just enough time to prepare my 'date' with Light. I go to have a shower than return to my room.

"So, what are you going to wear? You have to impress Light don't you. Nothing sleazy, or short. I don't think he likes colours that are too dark, unless in moderation. And of course, this is like a proper date, so don't wear your usual jeans or tracksuit pants." Yami says to, trying to give me some 'helpful' hints.

"Don't worry, I bought something he may like a few days ago," I say going through my cupboard, "Ah, here it is."

I cringe at the sight of the frilly light and medium purple coloured skirt. I suppose the shirt was a bit better, black with dark purple sleeves. But the part that I hated the most about the outfit was the shoes, 3-inch high wedge heels that were white and purple. I don't even know how to walk in heels. Oh well, I may as well learn.

I put them on and started trying to walk.

"Ow, ow, ow. How do girls walk in these? My heels are already begging for mercy," I ask Yami, "but I mustn't give up, I need to look like a natural, plus I have no other shoes that won't look out of place in this outfit."

After another 10 minutes of practice I had mastered it. I went down to breakfast to see my mum making bacon and eggs. Chiyoko is there helping Rie colour in a book on forest animals.

"Hey Amaya, I know your going on a date today with Light, but could you be back by 3pm. I'm working today starting 10 and I don't want to leave them on their own for too long. Oh, and Sayu will be here to, so you can probably bring Light over to help." Mum says.

"Okay, I'll probably be back by then," I say.

"Cool, Sayu is coming over. You didn't tell me this Mum. Yay, maybe we can make some cake. Wait do we have the ingredients for cake…" Chiyoko goes rambling on about eggs and sugar. I just sit there not caring because I was never very good at cooking anyway.

**Flash Back…**

" I've decided to cook dinner tonight Mum." I ay.

"Ok, just try to not burn down the kitchen this time." Mum says to me.

**40 minutes later…**

"Mm, this it really nice and juicy, can you make dinner again next week?" Rie asks me.

"Uhh, yeah. Sure." I reply.

"Hmm, it is quite nice. But it tastes a little raw, are you sure you cooked it for the full 25minutes?" Chiyoko asks me.

"Yeah I'm sure I did. You have my word for it." I reply, it does taste a bit raw, and maybe I only cooked it for 15 minutes, but I really didn't want to burn it this time.

**7 hours later…**

"Mummy, I feel sick. I get hot then I get cold. Then when I try to warm up I get really hot again." I hear Rie say from down the corridor.

Come to think of it, I feel a bit sick as well.

"Well just go to the toilet in the bathroom before you… vomit on me." I can tell Rie just vomited on Mum by the tone of her voice.

**End Flash Back…**

That day we were all sick, it may or may not have been my fault. Ok so maybe I should have cooked it for the specified amount of time, but it was equally Chiyoko's fault for not helping me, she knows that I can't cook.

I look at my watch, 10:58am. I better head over to Light's house so we can go on our 'date'.

**A/N Sorry to leave it on such a cliff hanger, but I will make sure I have the next chapter in the same time next week. Anyway, thanks for all the support, and don't forget to leave what you think about it or suggestions in the reviews. Also feel free to follow or like this storey if you ant to, it helps fuel my creative spirit. Until next chapter, by.**


	6. This is My Life Now

**A/N: Hello, I'm back, sorry to have left it one a cliffhanger. If you haven't noticed, I'm posting roughly every week on a Saturday (in Australia). Anyway Death Note doesn't belong to me, if you want to know whom it belongs to, check the previous 2 chapters.**

…

Amaya POV

Light was waiting at his door; I check my watch, exactly 11am. I smirk to myself.

"Hey Light!" I smile. Of course it's fake, but I suppose it's real at the same time, I have managed to get him to trust me in under a week.

"Oh, hi Amaya. We should get going. We don't want to miss the bus, by the way nice skirt."

"Thanks, I don't usually wear this stuff, but my mum said I should because I'm going on a date. So Light, what are looking forward to most about the movie?" I ask as we walk along.

"Well, believe it or not this is the first anime I've ever watched. That's what I'm most excited about." He replied.

"What seriously! How could you live this long without seeing at least one anime?" I almost yell at him.

"Well, I've always been too busy with studying."

"Seriously, that's the best excuse you have? Light, you're a genius; you don't need to study as much as you do. Wait I can arrange a thing on one of our days off where all we do is watch anime and do fun stuff. No studying allowed, what do you say?"

"I don't know. I mean I'm a bit busy studying for entrance exams for To-Oh you know. But I could probably fit it in somewhere." He replies.

"Light, like I said, you don't need to study half as much as you do already. Any way, changing the subject, what did you think of L's broadcast last night?"

He looked a bit pissed off, and then he replied, "I think L did a clever trick. The thing he did could have got him killed, but it didn't and he proved Kira exists and where he was. So I think this L guy is pretty clever."

I pretend to think for a minute, "Hmm, I think your right. I also very happy he broadcasted last night. It confirmed my suspicion."

"What suspicion is that?" Light asked coking his head slightly.

"Well at first I didn't want to believe it, but L confirmed it. Kira saved my sister on the day the preschool children were being held captive. I now owe him more than thanks, but I owe him my help. This has made me even more determined to find him." I announce. I know this isn't enough to get Light to admit he is Kira, but my mother always said to take things 1 step at a time.

Light POV

Should I tell her, no not yet, first I have to make her trust me even more than she already does.

"But isn't Kira a bit scary. I mean he did kill Lind L Tailor. A man who at that moment in time was believed to be an innocent man. Wouldn't he be scary to work with?" I say.

"Yes, but he only killed that man because he said Kira was evil, I am a supporter so I have no reason to fear him. Plus if he doesn't have my name and face I should be fine. Though, it would be quite scary working with someone like that, if you step on foot out of line you cold get yourself killed. I also believe Kira has a severe case of thinking he's a God. A God Complex if you must." She replies.

"A God Complex?" I think out loud. She thinks I have a God Complex. How dare she.

"Yeah, you know those people who think they are higher up than anyone else. I believe Kira is like that, he does pass judgement on the 'wicked' after all." She says.

I start to panic, what if she starts to think Kira is a bad thing, just because of this conversation had with her.

"I'm still looking forward to meeting him though, he is practically my saviour." She tells me.

I relax a bit, so she doesn't think I'm that bad. Should I tell her now, no this is also confusing. Why don't I want to tell her, she's a supporter and she won't reject me. So why am I so nervous, why is she having this affect on me. I'll have to ask mum or dad about this tonight, minus the stuff about Kira.

"Hey Light, are you still with me,"

"Are, yeah sorry, I zoned out for a little while."

"That's okay, hey look there's the bus." She says pointing at the approaching bus.

"Oh, are, yeah." I reply not going anywhere.

"Hey, you still with me? I want to get on quickly so I don't get too squashed." She asks waving her hand round to get my attention.

I decide to try something as we walk. "Uh, Amaya. Is it alright if I hold your hand?"

She looks bewildered, shocked and a bit annoyed.

I think I should stop this before she get's creped out, "I mean, if you don't want to it's-"

She interrupts me by taking hold of my hand; she smiles and says, "It's ok. I was just a little surprised that's all. In fact, it feels nice holding your hand."

Why do I feel nervous, all I did was hold her hand? I been a lot closer than this to any girl I've dated before, and even some I haven't. I've heard girls say it happens when you find your true love, but that couldn't be happening to me right? I mean I do want to marry her, but not out of love. Instead out of convenience. She is easily one of the smartest people I have ever met, maybe the smartest. She could even be smarter than me; this is something that will benefit me later. I'm definitely going to have to ask my parents about this.

Amaya POV

His hands are so weird, there completely cold. They are starting to creep me out o much that I'm feeling sick in the stomach. Hmm, maybe I could ask to let go. No that would be weird, especially since I'm sitting here smiling. I'm going to have to get rid of this sickness; it is weird because it feels exciting to. I'm going to have to Google this.

"So, Light, you know how you said you were going to try for To-Oh. Well guess what, so am I. It was a late entry but they liked the look of my past grades so they found a spare spot for me." I tell him. All this really did happen.

"That's great. We might be going to college together. What subjects will you want to study if you get in?" He asks me.

"Well I was thinking law, legal studies, regular psychology, forensic psychology, and criminology." I say.

"Wow, you'll have your hands full then. But I suppose I can't really say that, I'm doing the same things."

"Yeah, I'll do anything to be a police officer like my mother. I may even be a higher ranked one."

"Yeah same with me and my father, hey isn't this our stop. We should probably get off."

We thank the bus driver and get off ready for our 'date'. It starts to rain. Oops, I forgot to watch the weather forecast, and forgot to ring a coat just in case.

"Here, have my coat. You may get sick." Light offers me.

It really disgusts me how evil he can be at times, but at times like this he can be so selfless. "And what about you, you big dumby?" I ask, "won't you get a cold. Light it's really not far from the movie theatre. I'll be fine."

"Okay fine, but you have to stay close to me."

Wow, he's being really forward about this. He raps one arm around me in an attempt to protect me from the rain. To tell the truth I don't really mind rain, unless there is thunder and lighting, in that case I get more scared than Haruhi of Ouran High School Host Club.

We hurry into the movie theatre and get our tickets.

"Amaya, do want to get any popcorn. Remember I don't mind paying extra, if it's for you that is." He says.

Wow, Light really does have no shame. "Just get what you want, I don't really mind. Remember, we are having lunch after this."

He nods and gets a box of small popcorn and two small lemonades; whenever I come with my sisters we barely have enough for the popcorn. It's so expensive here it's something like ¥1300 for a small box of popcorn and another ¥1300 for lemonade, where did Light get all his money?

"Hmm, now the real challenge, climbing the stairs without getting flattered." Light says.

I see what he means. The stairs go around 30m across and 10m up and I can still see people struggling to get from one side of the staircase to the other.

"Well my watch says it is eight minutes until the movie starts, if we take two minutes getting up the stairs we should be able to get the best seats in the theatre. So we should start heading up." I say.

"Okay, but where did all that come from?" He says sounding confused.

"I got all the information based on my two previous experiences in this theatre, so it probably isn't extremely accurate." I reply as we are heading up the stairs, as expected we got the middle seats, perfect.

"Wow, so your theory does really work. You'll have no problem getting into To-Oh at this rate." Light says smiling.

"Thanks'." I say scratching my head. I feel a shadowy presence behind me; I'm guessing it is Raye Penber, the guy that's following Light and probably me.

"Hey Light, what do you really think it would be like to leap through time." I ask.

"Well, it would probably be quite enjoyable if you did it with someone else." He replies.

"Like on Doctor Who, how the Doctor always gets lonely and needs a companion. I suppose your right. It's quite hard to have fun when you're all alone."

"What makes you say that?" He asks.

"Well, at my old school I didn't have any friends. And the people who tried to become my friends left in about a week, hey probably gave up one me. The last few years that I was there it got worse. Not only did they not include me, they practically ignored me altogether. That is probably why I prefer to do things on my own, because I'm not used to working with other people and compromising." There, that should get him straight in the heartstrings. I hear Ryuk and Yami laughing together, both saying something about a pitiful life.

"Well, it's alright. You've got me now; you'll have to learn to compromise. Starting with that day that you want to do, you no the on when all you do is watch anime. If we do that then we won't have enough study time to get into To-Oh." He says.

"But-"

"No buts, we will do it. Only if we do at least two hours of studying after." He says.

I down into my chair, studying is a waste of my time. I don't have to study, I get top marks anyway.

"Hey, you might want to get up now, the movie's starting." Light says to me.

Half way through the movie Light yawns and put's his arm around me.

"Are you tired?" I whisper.

He looks at me slightly confused and whispers back "Do you feel uncomfortable?" He takes his arm away slightly.

"It's okay, I was a bit cold anyway."

Apart from that weird part of the movie, everything went well. By the end of it I was quite hungry.

Light grabs my hand and says, "We should go and get some lunch now, I know a nice traditional restaurant near here. Do you want to go there?"

"Yeah, even though I've been here for around a week I still haven't had any traditional cuisine."

We walk out of the theatre and head over to the restaurant. The rain has stopped now so it's easier to see.

"There it is, that traditional house." Light points to where it is.

It really is a nice place. It is made of dark wood, has some large windows, a really curved roof and a few bamboo plants. I bet its got really nice food, I'm so happy I agreed to lunch as well.

"So what do you think?" He asks me.

"It's really nice, but the windows aren't in the traditional style." I say.

"Yeah, but it has really nice food. Want to go inside now?" He asks.

"Yeah, sure."

Raye is still following us, but it's not like he is a particularly good FBI agent. He gave Light his ID after all.

The inside isn't as traditional as the outside, for it has tables and chairs, but it is still pretty nice.

The waitress takes us to a table, and gives us a menu.

"Just call me over when you have decided." She says.

You may think this is a hard thing to do, but it's not. There are about two other table occupied other than ours.

I look at the menu. I wonder what I should have. I suppose I could have ramen, it's at a reasonable price compared to all the others. Only ¥1800. For a drink I decide Migucha tea.

Light looks up from his menu and asks me, "Have you decided," I nod, he then faces the waitress, "we have decided what we are ordering." She come over and takes our orders.

"So Light, what did you think about the movie?" I ask.

"I thought it was nice, but I don't like endings like that." He replies.

"Yeah, the stories that never really end, the ones that leave it on a cliff hanger." I say.

He nods back.

Raya POV

The café Light took Amaya is quite nice. I think I will take Naomi here when I'm finished with surveillance.

I managed to get the table behind theirs. They are talking about the movie, I'm writing their conversation down in my notebook.

**Amaya: Hey Light, want to come to my house to help me look after Sayu and my sisters.**

**Light: Yeah, we could help them with their homework. I remember Sayu saying she needed help.**

**Amaya: I should probably help Chiyoko as well, she brought back a test mark yesterday and it was 55/100.**

**Light: So you won't study to get into To-Oh, but you will help you sister?**

**Amaya: Hey, I don't need to study for To-Oh; you should know that by now.**

I don't know why L is so suspicious about these two**; **he is especially suspicious of the girl. They both seem like ordinary teenagers.

Their meals are arriving now, at the same time as mine. I may as well eat for what I paid for.

**Amaya POV**

Our meals arrived. The food was really nice, but I could see Raye looking at us, he really isn't that inconspicuous. It was quite distracting.

…

After we finished our meals we left.

"Hey Light, when is the next bus coming?" I ask.

"In around two minutes. Don't worry we'll we back around 2:30 to look after your sisters."

I wasn't really worried about the dark storm cloud in the sky, unlike the movie theatre; my house is quite a walk from the bus stop. And although I don't like these clothes, I could probably give them to Chiyoko when I'm finished with them.

…

I haven't given light a scare for the whole day, so I decide to do it now as we are walking back from the bus stop. Ryuk is talking about not being on anyone's side but something is creeping him out.

"Light, someone is following us." I say at the same time as Ryuk.

Light stops, and I am forced to stop with him.

"Well, don't worry. He'll be gone soon." Light says to me.

I nod and we continue walking.

It starts raining just as we get into my house.

"We're home." I call.

"Yay, sissy. Chiyoko and Sayu are being mean. They won't let me eat the cakes they made." Rie says pouting.

"That's because they are hot. You'll burn your mouth silly." Sayu says.

I roll my eyes, this is my life now.

…

**A/N: Really long chapter. I had to make up for the fact I left it on a cliffhanger. Sorry I didn't update as early in the morning as I usually do, but my Mum had work to do on the computer and I couldn't finish it until now. Any way I would like to know if my readers will accept a Light/Amaya ship. I won't do it if the majority say no. So just tell me in the reviews if you would like it or not.**

**P.S. If no-one says yes or no, I'll just use the ship.**


	7. She's so Beautiful when she Smiles

**A/N: There is still time to vote on whether you want the ship or not, I'll put into action (or not in action) next weeks chapter.**

**On a Lighter note (get it) Light has something to say**

**Light: She doesn't own Death Note, to see who does check out a few of the earlier chapters.**

…

I wake up earlier than usual this morning; there is a large chance Light is going to ask me to Space-Land instead of Yuri. Last night I Googled the symptoms of the sickness I was feeling. It turns out it is most probably anxiety. Figures, but it's quite strange I only feel anxious around Light. But I suppose it is because I have to watch my every move, at this point in time I'm counting on the fact Yami won't let me die before my mission is complete.

As I am checking my bag, I remember the fake ID I plan to give to Raye Penber before Light turns up at the bus station. Yes I know I am changing the storey line quite a bit and there is a slim possibility that L won't set up the cameras in Light's house and my own. But the is an even greater chance Raye will use the ID I'm going to give to him. It will save both him and Naomi, and if Raye reports it to L (which I am counting on) and L will find it that I knew he was following me (I am also going to call him Raye Penber, just make a tad more suspicious) suspicious and set the cameras up anyway.

"So your hoping Lawliet will find it suspicious that you gave Penber a fake ID on the day he showed it to Light and you. Doesn't that make you look even more suspicious than Light?" Yami asks me.

"Yeah, that's the whole point." I reply.

"Eh?"

"If I get L to suspect me more, his back will be turned on Light. That way he will probably not suspect Light as much. Remember, if I get executed I'm still counting in the fact that you won't let me die before my mission is complete." Does she really forget what she said to me a few days back?

"Oh, yeah. About the whole 'I won't let you die before your mission is complete' thing. I may have fed you a small lie."

My eyes widen and I collapse.

"But it's not as bad as you think," she continues hurriedly, "You can't be killed by the Death Note."

I get up and brush myself off, "Well, at least Light can't kill me after he finds out how much I know."

My phone rings.

I answer it, "Hey Light."

"Looks like you were right." Yami says to me.

…

I told Light I would get there ten minute earlier than him to get our tickets, I will get the tickets but my main goal is to give the false ID to Raye. I don't know why this guy is an FBI agent, or how he even got in. In truth I wouldn't mind if he died, but as a member of the audience (and the female race) I always admired Naomi for being the smarter of the two (apart from telling Light everything she knows about Kira). And as a result of Raye's death, Naomi dies as well. I want to stop that.

He is following me right now, not even trying to make his steps blend with mine, so I blend mine with his. That should give him a shock, hopefully.

I decide that I am close enough to the bus stop now. I will try to talk to him, and hopefully give him the false ID. I stop in my tracks.

"Raye Penber, I know you are following because of orders from L. I will have you know that I am not Kira." I say, not facing him.

"How, how did you know. And how do you know that you are not lying and that you really are Kira. I don't trust you."

"Seriously, giving it all away. You could have at least denied the fact that you are working for L," I sat exasperatedly I turn around to face him, his eyes are full with fear, "Any way. If I were Kira, I would have killed you by now. No I am not Kira. I am not on his side or L's"

Raye swallow's and speaks up, "Then whose side are you on?"

"My own. There are some people that I have sworn on my life I would protect. And there are few people that I left out, and I will save them. To save yourself and her, use this," I say handing him the fake ID, "Use it whenever you need to, and when you are introducing yourself to strangers use the name on this."

"How did you know about her? And why should I listen to you?" Raye asks me. He really just doesn't get it does he.

"I met Naomi in Los Angeles once, during the murder cases there. She is a very smart women, she deserves to keep her life. And onto the question of why should you listen to me, Raye your working on the Kira case. I figured out that he needs a name and face to kill; false identities are very safe when it comes down to lives." I hope he takes my advice.

"I'll use it, but I'm still reporting back to L about this incident."

"As required, but don't tell anyone apart from him about our encounter, and act like you have never talked to me before." I say.

"Ok, is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"If Kira threatens you, remember he doesn't know your name, so don't give anyone else's name away, even if you are just writing it down."

He looks quite confused. I start walking towards the bus stop, I have to get those tickets after all.

…

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Light says smiling innocently, when really he just planned another murder to happen right in front of us. Yay, what a wonderful person I know.

"That's ok, to tell the that's okay, I only just got the tickets a minute ago." I say trying to force out a smile.

Raye POV

That girl confuses me. How did she figure out my name, how did she know I'm getting married to Naomi. I'm going to have to tell L all about this incident, before I thought she was a normal girl, but now I know she isn't.

**Light: Time to get on the bus.**

**Amaya: There's not many people on the bus today is there?**

**Light: No, there isn't.**

**Amaya: Window seats mine, I get motion sickness. And last night I self diagnosed myself with a mild case of anxiety. I don't know why I have it though.**

**Light: I've been feeling anxious as well, it could be the exams for To-Oh coming up.**

**Amaya: Yeah maybe.**

I keep on writing stuff down. Suddenly I hear a guy saying "Stay in your seats unless you wanna die."

Oh, no. This can't be happening here, a bus jacking.

Amaya POV

As expected the drugo walks in.

"Everybody shut up, if anybody moves I'm putting a bullet in their head." I pretend to be scared; it isn't really that hard, it just bite my nails when I'm scared which doesn't happen often. "Alright driver, you listen o me. I know you have the number for Space-Land on you. Call them."

"Uh, okay. This is Tsuzaki, calling from bus 174." The driver starts saying.

"Tell em what's going on, and no tricks either." The bus-jacker says.

"My bus is being hijacked. And he's holding a gun to my head." The frightened diver says.

The drugo takes the phone off him, "Give me that, you heard what he said. Now you listen up, have a female staff member bring all Space-Lands cash from yesterday," people are whimpering in the background, o the beauty, "I know it's there. Have her meat us two bus stops from the park, and don't make me wait. If you mess with me, or try to get the police involved, I swear I'll kill everyone one of the passengers." He yells throwing the phone down and smashing it.

I do the whimpering thing Yuri dos in the anime and Light taps me on the leg. He passes me a note. It reads- Amaya, don't be scared. As soon as he turns around I'm going to grab the gun out of his hand.

Raye leans toward us and says, "Don't be stupid, that's risky. If it comes to that I'll take care of it. It's okay, we don't need to keep parsing note back and forth. As long as we keep it down he won't be able to here our voices over the sound of the engine."

Light says the one line that kills Raye, "Do have any proof you're not his accomplice? Why should we trust you?"

"You mean when the first hijacker comes in like he is working alone, and the second pretends to be a hostage and stays at the very back in case something goes wrong." I ask Light, knowing the answer already.

"Yeah, he could be doing that." Light says.

"Here's my proof, take a look." Raye says as he hands Light the fake ID I gave him. Mission 'Save Naomi' is in action.

Light stares at the ID gawking like a goldfish, and I just peer over his shoulder. He's probably thinking in his head 'His name is Jack McCarron', what a lovely fake name I came up with. A mix of my 8th grade Geography teacher and my father's cousin's best friend.

"I trust you, and I guess for the time being I won't bother asking what an FBI agent is doing on the bus in the first place. Do you have a gun?" Light asks.

"Yeah, I've got one."

"So if it comes down to it I can rely on you right?" Light asks again. Funny. Light always asks questions but never answers truthfully if at all.

"Yes." Raye says, his voice sounding full of regret.

"Shut the hell up you old hag, do you want me to shoot you right know?" The hijacker says out of nowhere to a poor old woman.

Light reaches into his pocket and a piece of the Death Note falls out. He reaches over to get, making a really obvious groaning noise. The hijacker comes over to us.

"Don't move you little punk. What the hell is that?" The hijacker asks, pointing his gun at Light, he goes to pick the piece of paper up. "Ha, smart ass. You guys were planning something back here won't ya. Tah, plans for a date ha? Stupid kid." He says throwing back the piece of paper. Unlike in the anime, he doesn't' walk to the front, he turns around though. He sees the shadows of Ryuk and things start to get interesting.

He starts breathing really heavy and points his gun at Ryuk. "Wh-who the hell are you? You at the very back, what do you think your doing? Don't mess with me. How long have you been hiding back there?"

"What's this? You're talking to me? So you mean you can actually see me right now?" Ryuk says in an overly menacing tone.

"Stay there you." The hijacker then does something unexpected he turns to me and says, "You can see him to, can't you? It's not just me?" He yanks me over Light and holds me close to him, he smells really bad, "I'm not going mad am I, you can see him as well. Tell me you can see him." By the end of it he is yelling.

Light's POV

This isn't supposed to happen, what if Amaya gets hurt. If she gets hurt I won't be able to forgive myself for getting her involved for something as stupid as a name. I now know why when I asked Mum last night about the strange feeling in my stomach. I care for Amaya; she is like a sister to me.

"I don't know what you're talking about, please just let me go." Amaya begs him. She looks like she is in so much pain; it must be so horrible to be close to a murderer.

I have to help her, "Let her go. She doesn't know what you are talking about."

I go to get up but the hijacker says, "Anyone moves and I shoot a bullet through her head."

Ryuk says, "Oo Light. What are you going to do about this one?"

The hijacker's attention is back onto Ryuk, he shoots once, twice, three times, four times.

"You can't kill me, I'm a shinigami." Ryuk simply states.

"I need to get off this bus, stop the bus!" He does what I dread the most.

The driver stops the bus and opens the door, the hijacker runs out the door still pulling Amaya with him. It all seems to happen in slow motion. I go after them but by the time I reach the door it's too late. He trips over and she goes tumbling towards the front of the bus, then a car comes and runs him over. She is still rolling along towards the traffic. It doesn't take me a second to think, I run out the doors of the bus and towards her. I stop her from rolling and pick her up. She looks to be in pretty bad shape. I hug her close to me.

"Are you ok, did he hurt you. I swear if he hurt you, I'll get that man behind bars." I say. She starts coughing and some wet stuff goes all over my neck.

"I'm ok Light. Just a little shocked. Sorry for worrying you, and for coughing blood all onto your coat. It looks expensive." She replies, trying to sound brave.

I hold her closer and say, "It's alright to be scared you know. But, I'm here now. So nothing can hurt you."

The agent Jack McCarron comes over to us. "Are you okay?"

She get's herself out of my embrace, nods and walks over to him. She then says something in his ear before parsing out. I catch her before she falls.

"It would be best if you didn't tell anyone you met me here." He says.

"Yes, I understand."

He then walks off before the police and ambulance come over to us.

L POV

"I see, so not only did she know you were working for me, but your name and your fiancé's name. The likely hood of her being Kira has raised to just over 13%, 13.03% to be precise. This is very interesting. Did she tell or ask you anything else?" I ask Raye.

"She gave me a false ID this morning. Told me to use it because it was safest."

This was indeed very interesting, "Hmm, have you had to show this ID to anyone yet?"

"Well I had to show it to both her and Light, and Takimura's two son's got a glimpse of it when I dropped it while following them." He hangs his head in shame, as he should.

"So, in the, let's say, four hours you've had this fake ID, four people have managed to see it, your not making this easy for us, anyone of those could be Kira."

"Sorry Ryuzaki." He says, his head still low.

"That's okay. In fact the information you have given to me is very important. You can have the rest of the night off." He nods, and then leaves.

Hmm, another piece of the puzzle. Another clue. Will this one solve the case? Amaya, if you are Kira then this was a very clever move on your part, making the enemy even more suspicious so it seems ridiculous to suspect you. But I still have my suspicions on Light Yagami. His chance of being Kira is higher and lower than Amaya's at the same time, 7%. He just seems to be hiding more.

There is a nock at my door; the Japanese task force (or the remainder of it) has arrived. "You can come in now."

Amaya POV

Where am I, the last thing I remember is telling Raye to spend his night with Naomi in the restaurant I went with Light. I open my eyes to a white ceiling, my hearing is returning slowly.

"Hey, Light. She's woken up." I hear my sister Chiyoko say.

I try to get up but my left wrist is really hurting.

Light runs over to me and helps me up, "Easy there Amaya. You've sprained your wrist. There is no need to try to get up that quickly."

"Am I in hospital. Did I hurt myself after I was thrown through the air." I ask, I barely remember what happened. All I know is that Light's plan went wrong and I think Yami may have had something to do with it.

"Did you seriously forget something like that?!" Chiyoko asks me.

"Don't be so harsh on her, she just experienced a traumatising event." Light scolds my sister.

"Don't worry, a lot worse has happened to me. I've seen a few horrible things in my life. Any way, what happened?" I ask.

"Well after you passed out, we brought you here to the hospital. They did some checks on you and it turns out that you bruised a few ribs, sprained your left wrist and obviously got a few cuts here and there. Your wrist should heal in about a week to heal, you only stretched the ligaments." Light says with a genuine look of concern on his face.

"Mm, where's mum?" I ask.

"She's at work. She gave us chocolates to give to you, but most of them were eaten by me." Rie says, proudly pointing to herself.

"She said she was sorry she couldn't make it. Apparently this meeting is super important. But she did tell us to give you this." Chiyoko says, handing me my laptop.

"Thanks'," I say, I look at my watch 7pm, "You two should head home now, you don't want to be tired for school tomorrow."

"Ok, come on Rie, we need to leave now." Chiyoko says, holding here hand out to Rie.

"You should leave as well Light, you've done enough for me all ready. You should go home to your family." I say facing light. He really has done enough for me; he was the one who got me into this situation in the first place.

"No, this is my fault," you got that damn right, "I feel as though I could have protected you more. Your like a younger sister to me, I feel as though it's my job to protect you."

As soon as he says that the nervous exciting feeling comes back. While I'm at the hospital I'm going to have to ask someone about it. When Light is not around of course.

"Thanks'," I say, then I have an idea, "Hey Light, do you want to watch some anime's that I have on here?"

"Yeah sure, but you have to go to bed by eleven, no later."

I grin, a real genuine smile. With luck I can turn Light into a full fledged Otaku, mwah ha ha ha haaaa. "I think we could start with Soul Eater, or Ouran High School Host Club. Which do you want to watch first?"

"Soul Eater sounds interesting, we should start with that one first." Light says smiling.

I smile back, "Ok, Soul Eater it is."

Light POV

I like it when she smiles. She's so beautiful when she smiles.

…

**A/N: Remember, it's not too late to say whether you want the ship or not, at the moment they are both confused about their feelings. Also, at the moment yay is wining not nay. So yeah.**


	8. Is This Love?

**A/N: All these reviews are making me so happy, my face kind's it kinda hard to contain my massive smile. I do not own Death Note. It belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and ****Takeshi Obata; they are both extremely talented to say the very least. I only own Amaya, her family and Yami. Oh, and by the way, the yays over powered the nays (for the ship).**

…

I don't remember being a young child, I only remember existing. I remember everything I did when I was younger, but I wouldn't describe my behavior of that of a child's. I suppose you could say I was depressed, that would have been the case if my brain were able to process emotion like a normal human. My doctors always said it was very rare to have as many rare conditions that I did. High IQ, A/R FID (avoidant/restrictive food intake disorder), I'm a lucid dreamer (that is how I am taking to myself in my sleep) and my inability to experience many emotions. So why was I feeling this way about Light? It could be anxiety, but the last time I got anxiety it was because my mum got the wrong type of toilet paper. I have never been anxious about a person before. So this cannot be happening to something else. And the way he smiles at me, no boy has ever done that before. Except one.

_Flashback Mode_

_I'm sitting on a bench, it is quite cold. Possibly -4__°C (24.8°F), a boy around the same age as me approaches. I remember him from science club, he's the one that always want's to be my partner. Of course, I always reject him. I don't like working with or for people, I am not good at cooperating._

"_Hey, u-uh. Amaya." He says._

"_Hello, Ovid." I say, not really looking him in the eyes, it makes me feel uncomfortable._

_He smiles and blushes; I don't know why it is quite cold after all. "You remember my name?" His voice goes all- high pitched at the end, I wonder if his voice is breaking?_

"_Yes of course I did," After this comment he smiles even more, "You're the one whose name is Latin of origin and means egg shaped. Am I correct?"_

_He stops smiling really suddenly, "Any way, I didn't come here to discuss names. I wanted to come here to ask you to the 'Welcome to year 7' dance that's being held in a month. Would you like to come with me?" He looks really happy again, weird._

_I don't feel comfortable around people, and I don't know why he would need me to go with him. "I don't understand why you need me to go with you. Are you unable to get a lift there? Because if you do need a lift, I won't be available on the night to give you one. I'm going to a university lecture on forensic psychology the very night of the dance."_

_His face fell again, gee, can't this guy keep the same facial expression for 1 minute. "So, you won't be able to come then."_

"_Oh, I thought you just wanted a lift. But, no, I won't be able to come, I am to busy."_

_He just looked down at his feet and turned away. It was in this moment of time I realised that I was just asked out to the year dance by the most popular boy in school who most probably only joined the science club to meet me. I feel nothing, not even a bit of sympathy for him._

_End Flashback Mode _

That day was the day I actually decided to start improving trying to find out hat emotions I'm feeling, or at least feel something. When I met Light, I started to feel more than I ever have. I use to see him on the pages of a manga, or on the screen of my T.V, but now it is different. I am seeing him in real life, and it is strange. I try to think of the other things I feel around him, and what I like about him. Although I do feel weird, I feel completely natural as well. Like I was meant to be with him. I also couldn't imagine what I would do in the future without having him involved in some way, not just because if he dies I do as well, but I really wouldn't know what to do. And although he is a bit insane about clearing the world of evil, at least he has a passion, which is a major accomplishment for anyone our age. I never felt this way for anyone before.

Am I just getting attached, or could this be love?

…

Light POV

Uhh, I can't get to sleep, this is my entire fault. All this over a stupid name as well, and this event probably attracted L's attention even more. Damn you L.

I can't think of L now though, Amaya needs my help. I need to stay awake in case anything happens, someone could come in and take her. My brain is coming up with all different scenarios; all of them unreasonable considering it is 3am. I told Amaya I would go home right after we finished episode 6, but I waited until she fell asleep to come back in, I managed to convince the nurse I wasn't leaving until Amaya did.

I look at her now. She looks so peaceful and vulnerable in her sleep, like a china doll. I stroke her, and then I feel guilty. She doesn't know I am doing this. Do I even have a right to do this? I look at my hands, the hands that caused her to be in this hospital in the first place. I can't hate her for stuffing up my plan, I don't know why, but every time I try to, I just end up making myself feel worse. Because I know it is my fault, I have to protect her from myself. I have to get her to hate Kira, that way she won't go after him, but how will I do that without exposing anything.

"What are you thinking about, you don't look so good Light." Ryuk laughs from above me.

"Nothing, well actually it is something. I have to get her to hate Kira. It's the only way to keep her safe from everyone. But I have to do it in a ay that won't attract attention." I say.

"Well, why don't you just get her to hate you. Wouldn't that be easier?"

He just doesn't get it, "Because I'm selfish."

"Huh, what do you mean selfish?"

"If she hates me, then I won't be able to see her as often as I do. I don't know how I would deal with that."

"Huh?" Ryuk asks, looking even more confused than from my previous statement.

"Ryuk, something about having Amaya around makes me want to smile. Hell, sometimes having her around makes me want to stop punishing criminals. But of course, that is not going to stop me. Her passion to keep looking for Kira is the only thing that is going to keep me from making her hate him."

"Human's are so weird, I'm glad we Shinigami don't have to deal with this emotion."

"What is meant by that Ryuk."

"Love, we don't have deal with such a weakness." Ryuk says laughing his head off.

Love, is this what I am feeling?

…

Amaya POV

It's been about a week since the accident, and I still don't know whether it is love or not. But recently, Light has been trying to get me to dislike Kira. It was weird, until I decided to read a bit of the manga. He wants to protect me from everyone. If so, why doesn't he just give up the notebook, I will never understand him.

One thing I do understand is that I have to act natural for the next few days; this is because L is installing cameras into both Light's and my own house. This was rather a bother because I had to go through all my music and rename EVERTHING; I can't have L thinking I know whom his successors are. Neither can I have him thinking that I am weird enough to write music about both him and Light. I had to rename L's theme to 'The Power of Justice' and Light's theme to 'Brocken Intentions'.

In the background Light goes on about more trivial things, like the up-coming To-Oh exam. I'm not really paying attention to him; it is Ryuk I am listening to.

"Light, stop talking about boring things. It is obvious she isn't interested."

Light doesn't reply.

"Some days I just wish you would show the girl the Death Note. Maybe then I can get a reply out of you."

"Light I have to go now, see you tonight or tomorrow?" I ask.

"Yeah, I think mum said that I am coming to your house a bit later to help look after you and your sisters. It seems both our parents are on some important investigation."

I nod as I head through the door and sigh. I have to act slightly more normal than usual this week, which means no talking to Yami in the house.

"Hey, your home. We are almost out of oranges. Do you want to go get some more?" Yami asks me, I don't say anything, "Oh, yeah camera week isn't it? We can go buy some then I can eat them at a park right? Because my withdrawal systems are worse then Ryuk's."

I grab my purse and head out the door, Yami follows me. I need to get her some oranges before the symptoms start.

L POV

"So, your daughter comes home and then goes out again." I ask.

"Well, not really. But if she is taking her purse with her she could be going grocery shopping. We are almost out of bacon." Mitsuko replies.

Interesting. This girl appears to be innocent and guilty at the same time. Is that even possible? Anyway, she seems more likely to be guiltier then innocent. She is quite a unique looking girl though. In fact, I remember something that Watari once said, 'A female version of you'. That is what he said to me. Now that I see her live, I can see why he would say that. She is quite intelligent, but from her old school reports doesn't seem very social and can even appear to be pushing people away.

Now that she has left the house I should probably keep an eye on Light.

**A/N: Please don't kill me if you said no for the ship, I promise it probably won't go further than the occasional kiss in later chapters, they are both not very good when it comes to emotions. Anyway, feel free to write constructive criticism or encouraging reviews. They help me think better.**


	9. Apologies

**Hi everyone,**

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages (well, two weeks). I won't be able to update for a few more days. Before you kill me, here me out. I didn't update last week because I was in Melbourne attending SupaNova. Bet you wish were me now. I won't be updating this week because of a surprise trip to the beach. But I promise I will have a good chapter within the next 12 days. See, if you kill me now, you won't get those chapters. So just hang tight for now.**


End file.
